


Desvelos, Seducción y Emoción

by WolfOak15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOak15/pseuds/WolfOak15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un noche en que Chrona no puede dormir, es visitada por el famoso Shinigami: Death the Kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desvelos, Seducción y Emoción

Silencio. Mucha gente odiaba el silencio. El incomodo silencio debería ser erradicado. Pero ella recibió el silencio. Podía por fin escuchar sus pensamientos sin ser interrumpida por su arma. Con un vaso de agua en la mano, miraba el panorama nocturno desde la ventana de su apartamento con poco interés. Esperando. Solo…esperando. Eso era lo que quería que se fuera, no el silencio pero ese sentimiento de esperar.

Esa noche silenciosa no podía dormir. Eso no era raro. Lo raro era que Ragnarok no había salido para molestarla, últimamente no había salido…Chrona se concentró en el ruido de su propia respiración. Era todo lo que podía hacer para recordarse que estaba viva, que no estaba soñando.

Conocer a Maka le había dado una voluntad para vivir. Hizo amigos, camaradas, dependió de otros y otros dependieron de ella. Una vida normal, eso era su mas grande deseo. Se ha cumplido desde hace tiempo ya y su vida por fin estaba en paz.

Pero a veces, en noches como estas, sus demonios internos decidían salir a jugar. A jugar con la frágil cordura que había reunido en los últimos años.

Los malos recuerdos, las cicatrices y los traumas salían a la luz de la luna, riendo tan maniática como esta.

Crona inclinó el vaso a sus labios para encontrarse que estaba vacío, todavía sintiéndose un poco sedienta se levantó de su cómoda posición por la ventana para rellenar su recipiente con agua. Puso su vaso por el garrafón y lo llenó casi hasta el borde, pero el recipiente de vidrio casi se le resbala de los dedos cuando escucha un estruendo proviniendo de la sala.

El corazón de Crona latía con fuerza en su pecho a la vez que el escándalo seguía en su sala ¿Quién o que estaba haciendo en su sala? ¿Sera un ladrón, un asesino o una combinación de los dos? ¿Un monstruo? Muchas dudas como estas aparecieron en su cabeza pero decidió que la mejor acción sería identificar al intruso. La peli rosa lentamente se acercó a la puerta, sus pasos callados y sigilosos a pesar del miedo que sentía, miró con un ojo azul hacia la sala y casi se cae de la impresión.

Ahí en su sala, su figura contorneada por la luz de la luna, estaba Death the Kid que con cinta métrica en la mano reacomodando sus muebles de una forma… ¿Cómo decía? Ah, si: simétrica, murmurando cosas y deteniéndose solo para medir cuidadosamente las esquinas de la habitación y los muebles, su cara se torcía en muecas cómicas cuando algo no era de su agrado.

Crona no sabia si estar enojada o aliviada. En parte estaba molesta que el había llegado así como si nada a su casa y moviera sus muebles a su antojo ¡En medio de la noche! Pero… estaba aliviada de que era él y no un asesino como había pensado antes.

Con movimientos tímidos sus dedos encontraron el interruptor y oprimieron sobre este. La luz encandiló sus ojos por unos momentos antes de adaptarse y mirar con mayor detenimiento su sala.

Crona se había mudado a su nuevo departamento hace apenas tres días y como poseía pocas pertenecías la mudanza fue fácil y rápida. Todo sobre la sala era simple y sencillo, como la dueña. La sala solo tenía un set de sofás blancos –cortesía de Maka–, una mesita de café en el centro de esta y nada más, no había fotos o pinturas colgadas en las paredes de color beige. La sala parecía mas a un consultorio que un hogar. Pues eso era, una  _casa,_ un edificio para habitar y no un  _hogar,_ había una gran diferencia.

En medio de los colores neutros que componían su sala, Death the Kid no resaltaba mucho entre ellos, es mas, parecía que se mezclaba con el escenario ya que él mismo estaba compuesto por colores poco vistosos. Si no fuera por sus brillantes ojos amarillos y piel pálida como el papel, hubiera desaparecido entre las paredes y muebles de la habitación.

Pero la falta de color no estaba en la mente de Crona, sino en el hecho de que Death the Kid estaba en su sala en medio de la noche (o madrugada) sin previo aviso.

Como si este hubiera escuchado su pregunta mental, o simplemente notó la expresión de confusión que apareció en su rostro, el Shinigami obsesionado por la simetría se aclaró la garganta.

—Crona —empezó formalmente—. Lamento entrar a tu apartamento sin tu consentimiento y a estas horas de la noche, pero vengo a informarte que tu misión para mañana ha sido cancelada.

—¿Cancelada? —repitió el espadachín confundida.

Kid asintió. —Aparentemente la misión fue cancelada debido… a ciertas circunstancias.

Crona asintió, con la vista fija en su vaso de agua. Siendo sincera, la peli rosa estaba algo decepcionada, este iba a ser su primera misión sin ayuda de Maka o de nadie más. Al principio tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía salir mal en la misión, lo que ella podía hacer para que todo saliera mal, pero ahora su oportunidad para probarse a si misma fue cancelada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Kid con una sonrisa de aliento—. Puedes pasarte mañana a la Academia para buscar otra misión, y me asegurare personalmente que este no sea cancelado.

Crona sonrió con un poco de timidez, y Kid inconscientemente se relajó ¿Desde cuando fue que ella tenía ese efecto en él? Crona tenía una fe absoluta en Kid desde hace tiempo ya, fue muy difícil construir esa frágil amistad con ella, pero una vez construida probó ser una persona digna de su confidencia y leal a sus compañeros en batallas.

Si, Kid la reconocía como camarada al principio pero con el tiempo empezó a reconocerla como mujer, una bella y deseable mujer.

Ya no era aquella adolescente que parecía incómoda en su propio cuerpo, ahora Crona se movía con una gracia y determinación que solo se consigue pasada la pubertad. Por lo menos Medusa tuvo la cortesía de heredarle a su única hija su atractivo físico.

Aunque sus rasgos femeninos no eran tan notorios como las de sus armas, Liz y Patty, estaban ahí y a veces la mirada de Kid vagaba por su figura femenina, observando un tanto curioso la poca piel que exponía la peli rosa. Se preguntó brevemente si su piel era tan suave como su rostro o algo áspera como sus manos, resultado de una vida y entrenamiento duros.

Dicha mano se posó en su cuello, sobre una cortada que no había notado antes. Kid hizo una mueca de dolor al contacto.

—Estás herido…—dijo Crona casi en un susurro, la peli rosa se había acercado para examinar mejor sus heridas por eso Kid la escuchó perfectamente—¿Qué te pasó?

—Solo fue una misión de rutina —respondió el Shinigami—. Bueno, eso era hasta que fuimos atacados por seis brujas.

Los ojos azules de Crona se agrandaron. —Seis brujas… imposible…las brujas rara vez atacan juntas… ¿Liz y Patty, se encuentran bien?

El Shinigami asintió. —No te preocupes, Liz y Patty se encuentran bien y ahora están descansando en casa, dios sabe que se merecen un buen descanso —dijo lo último con una leve sonrisa.

El leve gesto no duro mucho y Kid suspiró agotado, sus ojos dorados se posaron brevemente en los azulinos de ella pero rápidamente esquivó su mirada hacia el sofá blanco. Se sentó en este y pasó su mano sobre su cabello azabache, escogiendo las palabras para describir el infierno que fueron las últimas semanas.

—El consejo de las brujas ha estado en caos últimamente con la muerte de la Bruja Mabaa —dijo Kid con suspiro de cansancio. —Al principio pensamos que solo seria una especie de guerra interna, pero ahora parece que solo pelean por que pueden. Atacan a cualquiera que se les interponga en su camino, aún cuando no tienen nada que ver en el asunto… es un desastre.

Todo sobre el Shinigami decía cansancio, su piel pálida estaba algo sucio y tenia bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Como Shinigami cosas como los rayos ultravioleta del sol y ciertos venenos no surtían efecto en él, lo mismo era con el sueño, un Shinigami podía pasar días sin dormir y no sentirse en lo mas mínimo casando. Entonces ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que un Shinigami muestre señales de fatiga?

Crona se sentó a un lado de la forma cansada de Kid en el sofá. El joven Shinigami tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, parecía que estuviera dormido pero tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, señal de que estaba despierto y alerta.

—Crona —dijo el Shinigami rompiendo el silencio— ¿Por qué estas despierta?

—Ah, yo…no podía dormir —contestó Crona, jugando con su vaso de manera nerviosa.

—¿Estabas nerviosa por la misión?

—Un poco pero… esa no es la razón…

—¿Cuál es? –dijo un tanto molesto por tanto rodeo.

—Si te digo te vas a reír —contestó la peli rosa haciendo un mueca infantil.

Kid tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír ante el gesto.

—Te prometo no reírme.

Entonces el gesto se convirtió en una línea de preocupación a la vez que fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso. Dejo su vaso de agua en la mesita de café y observó sus pálidas manos con un gesto pensativo.

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños que hizo Maka para mi? –preguntó Crona quedamente–. En su discurso dijo que merecía eso y más, pero… ¿De verdad merezco ser feliz, después de todo lo que hice? ¿Puedo forjar un futuro con estas manos manchadas de sangre?

Crona apretó la prenda de sus pantalones tan fuerte que podía ver lo blanco de sus nudillos sin problema. Al principio nunca le dio importancia a las vidas que tomaba en batallas, no era su culpa que ellos se habían cruzado en su camino, sin embargo con el tiempo cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y se sintió horrorizada consigo misma, todo lo que hizo solo sería capaz un monstruo sin corazón y no importara lo que hiciera para remediarlo el daño ya estaba echo. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas con sangre inocente.

Le picaban los ojos pero los mantuvo abiertos para que no se escaparan las lágrimas.  _"Que raro"_ pensó Crona,  _"hasta los monstruos lloran."_

De repente sintió una mano fresca posarse sobre la suya para luego tomarla suavemente, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos. Crona siguió la mano hasta encontrarse con unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban intensamente. Sintió como repentinamente se le secó la garganta mientras un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—No digas eso– dijo Kid con suavidad en su voz—. Estas manos…no tomaron esas vidas por que quisieron, no fue tu culpa Crona, si alguien tiene la culpa entonces es Medusa. Por favor, no te castigues por cosas que estuvieron fuera de control. No me gusta verte así.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de ella como en ese momento. Mirándola profundamente en sus grandes ojos azulinos. En realidad no dejaba a nadie acercársele de esa manera y ahí estaba él, prácticamente confesándose a la inocente mujer que tenía enfrente. Vaya que era un verdadero hipócrita ¿¡Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo traía vuelto loco!? ¿Qué ella había traspasado todas sus defensas como si nada? Además de que él la… que él la…

—K-Kid… —dijo la peli rosa sin aliento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Death the Kid no dijo nada, solo esperó a que Crona terminara de formular la pregunta.

La peli rosa se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras veía todo menos al peli negro, cuyas manos no habían soltado las suyas. Su posición le recordaba vagamente a una de las películas románticas que Liz la había obligado a ver, donde el protagonista sujetaba fuertemente las manos de su amada mientras cantaban una canción de amor. Si fuera posible, el rubor de Crona se intensificó.

—¿Crona? —Preguntó el Shinigami, aun sin soltarla.

Las manos de Crona no eran suaves como las manos de otras mujeres, estaban ásperas debido a su entrenamiento con la espada, pero de alguna manera le gustaba la sensación de sus manos contra las suyas. Sus manos encajaban perfectamente con las suyas. Además de que en ese momento tomaría cualquier excusa para estar al lado de la peli rosa, tan solo por unos momentos más.

Los ojos azules de Crona tímidamente se encontraron con los suyos, apretó sus manos con un poco mas de fuerza, inhaló y exhaló profundamente y dijo.

—Yo…Kid, yo…—tartamudeó la peli rosa—. Yo te amo.

Las frías manos del Shinigami la soltaron, pero rápidamente sintió como sus labios fueron presionados contra los suyos en un apasionante y semi salvaje beso. Los dos cayeron al sofá blanco en un extraño montón de brazos y piernas, donde Kid se encontraba encima de Crona acariciando sus costados sin pudor alguno y Crona lo besaba casi desesperadamente, sujetando su camisa para evitar que huyera. Kid sintió una onda de simpatía por la peli rosa y con sus besos y caricias intentó demostrarle lo contrario.

Él no se iría, al menos hasta que ella lo desease.

Crona soltó un gemido cuando Kid ligeramente mordisqueó su labio inferior y este aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua y explorar la cavidad. Entonces sintió como Crona eventualmente correspondió el beso, su lengua tímidamente empujaba y envolvía a la otra creando un extraño baile dentro de sus bocas.

Duraron así un rato hasta que los dos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, sus jadeos hacían eco en la habitación. Kid observó el rostro ruborizado de su compañera mientras abría los ojos lentamente, los labios de Crona estaban algo hinchados y rojizos a causa del beso, sus ojos azules estaban brillosos con confusión y lágrimas pero sus manos todavía sujetaban su camisa con fuerza. Un millón de preguntas recorrieron por la mente de Crona, intentó hacérselos saber a su compañero pero nada salió de su boca abierta y labios húmedos por el beso.

Kid tomó la iniciativa de nuevo unir sus labios, un poco más suavemente esta vez. Crona le correspondió sin dudar. Soltó su agarre en su camisa para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a ella y profundizar el beso. El peli negro dejó su boca para saborear el resto de la deliciosa piel de su amante, dejando un camino de besos que poco a poco fueron bajando hasta su cuello. Algo así como un suspiro escapó los labios de la peli rosa cuando Kid encontró una zona extra sensible en su cuello, lo que provocó que Crona echara su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mejor acceso.

Crona no estaba de todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejó guiar por los instintos y la curiosidad. Maka le había explicado como funcionaba, eso del sexo, y como se tenía que hacer. Pero nunca le dijo que se sentiría tan  _bien._ Su mejor amiga nunca mencionó que todo su cuerpo estaría en un estado de frenesí y euforia, que sentiría un incómodo cosquilleo en su húmeda intimidad y que, por alguna extraña razón, quería que Kid la tocara para aliviar la presión que se estaba acumulando entre sus piernas.

Aunque su mente estaba lleno de inseguridades y dudas, poco a poco se hacían más y más borrosas con las caricias y besos que Kid le estaba dando.

El joven Shinigami se encontró con su primer obstáculo: la camisa azul que llevaba puesta la peli rosa era lo único que se interponía entre él y la suave piel de la joven. Sin pensarlo mucho introdujo sus dedos fríos debajo de la blusa, acariciando la suave y tibia piel que encontró. Su compañera se estremeció debajo de él al contacto. Sus manos tiraron de la prenda, Crona tiró de vuelta y levantando los brazos la prenda dejó su cuerpo para caer al suelo sin ser notado. Kid se detuvo para admirar el pecho desnudo de su compañera. Observó de una manera casi hambrienta la manera en que sus pechos pálidos se levantaban con cada respiración, los pezones rosados erectos debido al repentino cambio de temperatura y la excitación.

Parecía un crimen tener que ocultar tal hermosa piel, pero tal vez era por su bien, quien sabe que tipo de personas se aprovecharían de ella.

La de los ojos azules se sintió cohibida bajo la mirada hambrienta de Kid, se cubrió su pecho desnudo y desvió la mirada con un fuerte rubor carmesí en el rostro. Kid la detuvo, manteniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, atrapándola debajo de él.

En los labios del hombre se dibujo una tierna sonrisa que tranquilizó a la chica. Bajó la cabeza y capturó unos de los pezones rosados en su boca, mamándolo con la misma fuerza con la que la besó produciendo que un gemido escapara de los labios de la peli rosa. El muchacho soltó el brazo de la chica para jugar con el otro pezón, Crona aprovechó que uno de sus brazos estaba libre para sujetar su pelo con toques blancos entre sus dedos, haciendo que Kid gruñera complacido.

La mano de Crona acarició su cabeza y su cuello hasta toparse con el material de su traje negro, intentó quitárselo con dedos temblorosos, pero la tarea probó ser difícil con una sola mano. Kid se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Crona y decidió ayudarla, soltando la otra mano para que pudiera desabrochar sus botones más fácilmente. Una vez desabrochado la camisa, Crona empujó la vestimenta por sus hombros, la prenda de vestir se deslizó por sus brazos bien torneados y se unieron con la camisa azul en el piso.

Crona observó maravillada el torso de Kid, pálido como el mármol y definido pero no como los luchadores de box o algo así. Kid era simplemente perfecto en todos los aspectos, y no podía creer que estaba compartiendo un momento tan íntimo y preciado con él, era casi como un bello sueño y Crona deseó que nunca tuviera que despertar de el.

Crona tocó el torso desnudo de Kid con la yema de los dedos y luego los bajó, sintiendo como cada músculo se sentía debajo de sus dedos, el simple contacto provocando que escalofríos subieran por la espalda de Kid. Dichas manos cálidas se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente.

Kid abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azulinos de su compañera con una expresión llena de amor y calidez. Crona sonrió traviesamente y unió sus labios con los de Kid, quien fue sorprendido por el acto tan audaz de parte de alguien tan tímida. Crona inconscientemente presionó su pecho desnudo en el de él, la sensación de su pecho suave contra el suyo hizo que otra onda de placer se expandiera por su cuerpo y gruñera complacido. Además, de que  _cierta zona_ ya se encontraba apretada en sus pantalones.

El peli negro rodeo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la levantó consigo, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y sujeto sus hombros para mantener el balance y lo miró confundida. Su respuesta fue uno de sus deliciosos besos embriagadores.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Crona se encontraba recostada en su cama con Death the Kid encima, besando sus pechos.

Las manos de Kid vagaron por su figura hasta descansar en sus caderas para encontrarse que tenía los pantalones holgados todavía puestos, metió las manos debajo del elástico del pantalón y el de la ropa interior para removerlos. Sorprendentemente Crona no protestó, es mas lo ayudó al levantar sus caderas para desprenderse de la prenda y luego los pateó con los pies.

—Crona… —dijo Kid con un fuerte escalofrío. Admirando la bella figura de Crona iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto casi surrealista.

Estaba tan concentrado en el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Crona hasta que sintió como dedos temblores empezaron a remover el broche de su cinturón.

—Cr… —empezó Kid, pero calló cuando miró los océanos azules que eran lo ojos de Crona, nublados por la lujuria. El sonrojo carmesí permaneció en sus pómulos mientras buscaba algo que decir.

—¿T-tiene…t-tiene que… ser s-simétrico verdad?

Hubo una pausa y luego Kid besó sus labios con más ferocidad que todos los besos anteriores combinados, presionándola contra el colchón y moliendo sus figuras. Crona lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras más gemidos de placer sonaban en su garganta. Las largas piernas de Crona se enredaron en su cintura y pidiéndole silenciosamente con sus caderas que terminaran lo que empezaron.

El Shinigami ya no pudo contenerse, la incomodidad se hizo todavía más notoria en sus pantalones, demandando alivio en la intimidad de la peli rosa.

Kid se separó de sus labios y se quitó el molesto pantalón de una vez por todas, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y a la vez halagado al ver que los ojos azules de Crona se agrandaron al ver su miembro, tragó saliva sonoramente mientras que una expresión de nerviosismo cruzó por su rostro.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró Kid, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Crona pausó un momento, meditando su repuesta. Sabía muy bien que después de esto no había vuelta atrás. A pesar de que una parte de su cabeza le decía que debería parar ahora cuando tenía la oportunidad, realmente quería hacer esto con él, sin importar las consecuencias que vendrían después. Solo esta noche, lo quería para ella sola.

Crona asintió, el Shinigami se posicionó en su húmeda entrada y de una sola embestida la penetró completamente, rompiendo su virginidad.

Un grito desgarrador inundó la habitación, la muchacha cerró los ojos fuertemente al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Buscando una manera de desquitarse de su dolor, Crona enterró sus cortas uñas fuertemente en los hombros de Kid, el Shinigami sabia que el dolor que sentía no era nada comparado con el de ella.

Aunque se odiaba por tomar placer en algo que a ella le provocaba dolor no pudo parar el gemido de placer cuando sintió las tibias y húmedas paredes estirándose y apretándose alrededor de su miembro. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos mover sus caderas para llegar al orgasmo, pero se contuvo. Pasó unos minutos y la expresión adolorida de Crona se relajó, el dolor había pasado pero no estaba de todo acostumbrada a la sensación del Shinigami entre sus piernas. Kid tomó esto como una señal y empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, experimentando.

El dolor pronto fue reemplazado por el placer y Crona compasaba el sencillo paso que había impuesto el Shinigami. Podía escuchar a Kid gruñendo con esfuerzo y placer en frente de ella, aun en un momento así era cuidadoso con ella, acariciando sus lados en consuelo y preocupación. Aunque este gesto la conmovía podía sentir la impaciencia en sus embestidas, Crona no quería ser la única disfrutando ese momento si era a costa del placer de Kid, movió sus caderas impaciente a la vez que enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, uniéndolos lo más físicamente posible.

— K-Kid… —dijo Crona, moviendo sus caderas para crear más fricción entre ellos—. P-por favor…

Los suaves movimientos de cadera empezaron gradualmente a ganar velocidad, convirtiéndose en enérgicas embestidas, penetrándola con más fuerza haciendo que los gemidos de su compañera se transformaran en gritos de placer. Crona sostuvo con dedos temblorosos los hombros de su compañero mientras que él empezó a besar cualquier centímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance, que era normalmente la clavícula y su cuello a la vez que su mano jugaba y pellizcaba el pezón.

Los gritos placenteros se convirtieron en jadeos cansados cuando ambos sintieron que el final se acercaba, pero no se detuvieron. Entre caricias, besos y embestidas ambos se empujaban hasta el límite. El calor se condesaba en sus pieles y los cuerpos de los dos amantes se cubrieron en una delgada capa de su propio sudor, dándole un sabor salado a sus pieles que ambos disfrutaron cuando se besaban.

Kid pudo sentir como la presión acumulada estaba a punto de ser liberada en un glorioso orgasmo. Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas a la vez que capturó los labios de Crona en un apasionante beso.

La peli rosa se aferró al Shinigami cuando sintió su primer orgasmo sacudir su cuerpo, se sujetó de los fuertes hombros de Kid y escondió su rostro en su pecho, dejando escapar un grito de placer, era como si rayo le atravesara el cuerpo pero no era doloroso sino todo lo contrario, un placer inexplicable la inundó desde las entrañas. Kid no tardó mucho en seguirla, vertiendo su semilla en ella con una última embestida. Crona nunca olvidó la manera que dijo Kid su nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo, dijo su nombre con tanta devoción y amor parecía que estaba diciendo una plegaria.

Hubo un momento de quietud en la habitación, excepto por el ruido de su agitada respiración. Kid cayó al otro lado de la cama de Crona para no aplastarla con su peso. Los dos estaban sudorosos, cansados y satisfechos. Crona instintivamente se acercó al fuerte pecho del Shinigami y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sujetándola fuertemente como si ella fuese a desaparecer. La peli rosa escuchó como el ritmo de su corazón se calmaba y como sus jadeos se tranquilizaban a suaves y profundas respiros.

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse que el Shinigami estaba dormido, su rostro le recordó vagamente a un niño dormido, pacifico y sin preocupaciones pero todavía mantenía ese semblante serio y noble que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo aunque su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto, Crona no podía conciliar el sueño. Su pecho se sentía extraño por alguna razón.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, murmurando, el Shinigami semidormido.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de Kid, quien la observaba con los ojos medio abiertos.

—Solo pensaba —murmuró, no queriendo molestarlo con sus pensamientos.

—¿Sobre? —preguntó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, todavía soñoliento.

Crona se lo pensó por unos minutos, pensando si esto era una buena razón para mantenerlo despierto, levantó la vista otra vez.

—Te dije lo que sentía por ti, pero yo no se lo que piensas de mi —dijo Crona con un poco de inseguridad en su voz.

Él sonrió y la beso. —Tienes razón, no te he dado mi respuesta, por lo menos no de manera verbal.

Kid bajo un poco la vista para mirarla directo a los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada hizo que el extraño sentimiento en su pecho se intensificara.

—Te amo, Crona. —Dijo Kid, y esta vez Crona no dudó sus palabras.


End file.
